Zebrafish and Xenopus eggs contain ca. 1 mM Zn. Previous measurements have demonstrated that the Zn in these eggs undergoes reproducible, large changes in average structure as a function of time after fertilization. XANES measurements will be used to characterize these changes with improved temporal resolution. The data will be analyzed using the principal component method and selected temporal points will be used for EXAFS measurements.